deadly secret
by The Bright blonde
Summary: when a new boy comes to glee quinn falls for him, but he has a deadly secrete puck and santana try to help and will go to any lenghts , full summary inside, rated M,adult scenes and bad language,CHAPTER 11 IS NOW UP! ENJOY!REVIEW!PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own glee if I did It would be full of QUICK.**

**Quinn, Puck and Cameron's point of view.**

**Cameron is my own character I made up for this story line**

**Cameron is the new boy who joins glee club, he and Quinn start to date, but when Quinn starts to act different puck and Santana know something is seriously wrong with there best friend , she would never admit it but she needed their help.**

* * *

><p>Quinn's P.O.V<p>

I walked into the choir room and sat next to Kurt, he was sitting next to blain, his new-boyfriend, those two are joined at the hip now! We was sat on the middle row, when puck walked in, my smiled faded and I ran my hands down my skin tight leggings (this year, I was having a new image!) they was shiny wet look leggings what I paired with a black vest top and pit boots, I borrowed Santana's purple leopard print blazer to top my out fit off. Me and Santana was close now and she had finally came out she was gay in the summer break. I was so happy for her and Brittany when they got together, no one really saw it coming except me and well..erm... puck, he was also Santana's best friend, we all thought they were sex buddies but half of the time they just talked about things, who would have knew?

Then I saw Lauren walk in, thinking she owns the place. I hate her. She told my biggest secrete to the whole school to win prom queen, she didn't even win, it was Kurt bless him but he took it on, I am kind of close to Rachel now, she was at beths party this summer. I told my self I wouldn't remind my self of that day! I saw Mercedes walk in with Sam who was my best friend after people thought me and him were sneaking around together, don't get me wrong we was but not in the way people thought we was.

Mr. Shue walked in with the new boy, he interduced him his name was Cameron he had the same shade eye colour puck, his smiled made me smile automatically, I wasn't falling for him was i? No I couldn't be I have only known him for 5 minutes.

Mr. Shue pointed out the seat next to me, he sat down and we exchanged hello's and welcomes, he also complomented my eyes saying they made the room light up, I couldn't hide my cheeks turning a reddy colour, i felt pucks eyes set on my neck, since he was sat behind me.

Mr. shue cleared his throat, "DUETS!" he wrote, i heard the sqeacky pen hit the board tracing the lines of the letters. most of us rolled our eyes, we do this every year. then he got the magic hat, i hate that hat. mercedes first, she walked up and i felt a sigh releif come over me when she said puckerman in a gloomy voice i heard him groan then she walked past me rolling her eyes. santana had picked brittany, well she got all the slips out then took brittany, no body said anything. finn choice rachel what was surprising seeing as he played by the rules. tina with mike, then me i gulped down knowing 6 people where left , kurt, blain, sam, LAUREN. artie and cameron, i walked up stuck my hand in i pulled it out then it fell to the floor after i lost grip, i was wearing tight reveling clothes and i have to bend over infront of everyone to get it, DAMNIT! i didnt bend over i popped down and picked it up gracefully but i felt the boys eyes and santana set apond me my clevage and and bum. "cameron" i smiled i had cameron like i had sam last year, great!

* * *

><p>P.P.O.V<p>

quinn looked so damn hot and not so innocent like she usally is, i still miss her old self, the one that would get shy if i said her dress showed off how nice her legs were or if i said i could see her clevage a little she would cover it up, but now those puppies were on full display i just stared at her eyes though thoses lovely green eyes.

everyone had got there partners , me and 'cedies, quinn and the douch, blain and kurt, finchle, brittana, lauren and artie , tina and mike and i think sam is sitting this one out. mr. shue cleared his throat getting everyones attention.

"alright here are you're songs... puckerman... this boys hannah montana!" he proclaimed, was he seriouse my little watches that show. he continued " tina, barefoot cinderall also hannah montana... rachel... never be what you want by we are the croud... kurt... what ever you want... lauren ... whatever ... quinn.. picture by kid rock and sheryl crow.. santana... superman by auburn... and before you ask... lauren wont listen to my song choice for her.. and blain he is new... and i know cameron is but kurt had a solo last time so..." the bell then rang. i headed to my next lesson but all i had was quinn in my mind

* * *

><p>Camerons P.O.V<p>

quinn is smoking and when she bent down in glee whoa did i get a good view. and she is my partner i know i am new here and she could possibly help me raise my popularity seeing as she is quite high up now, since standing up to coach sylvester and since she had the most smoking body there. to tell you a secerote i am not really from england im from L.A but i have been moving since i was 12, bad records i have changed my name around 4 times my real name is Jackson Lake and i am a serial killer.

* * *

><p><strong>aurthors note: i am planning on make some glee deaths but not the main character so dont worry, will he kill quinn in the end? will they go out? will he tell anybody his secerote? review please for the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i dont own glee xx;D**

**i would like to say thank you to walkinthegardengnome and you made me wont to write so quick. hope you like this and tell me in review what you think xx;D=S**

* * *

><p>Quinn's P.O.V<p>

I walked into Cameron, he then started talking about when we should practise, I wasn't really listening I was just staring into his eyes and looking at his amazing smile, he is so hot! Yes I am falling for him, I have to be. Then I saw puck pass by he just put on one of his fake smiles, I know because I taught him them when we lived together, something was up, but no point on talking about it is there.

So me and Cameron headed out, seeing as it was the end of the day and we had to practise he said we could practise at his, I was a bit un sure because I had basically just met him but his smiled made it me re-think he is a good guy by the looks of things.

* * *

><p>Pucks P.O.V<p>

What is she doing with him, god damn it I know she likes him, but how does she fall that quick so fast, I admit I still have feelings for her and always will but she moved on so I have to, I only choose Lauren because I knew she wouldn't put up and when I think about it, I only really want sex with Quinn, but I'm not mad about I just want to spend time with her, he holding my hand, he kissing my cheek when we say good bye, looking into each others eyes exspressing how much love we feel for each other. Listen to me I sound like a PUSSIE over Quinn Fabrey.

Cant wait to perform ... not... me and Mercedes seriously the girl wants to rip my balls off for how I treated Quinn, I wont blame her I was a ass. After we lost nationals she came to me, crying, I didn't know what to do but Lauren found her and basically Lauren gave Quinn a black eye, she hid it with her make-up but I still saw how hurt she was and she only told Mercedes about this. I'm such and ass and Lauren is such a cow!

I started walking to my truck when I saw Quinn getting into camerons car, she had known him for what? 10 minutes? And she is piling into his car, well her mum did work late on Wednesday and her dad had taken her car after her left. I use to offer her lifts but then Lauren got mad and threatend to beat the 'crap' out of Quinn so I left her by her self, what a dick I am! They was going to be practising a love song, like she did with Sam, the epic 'lucky', of course I wasn't there but thats what I hear now she wont mess up, they will get together and he will never leave her side with her history I think he would glare at me to send lazers. (**don't know why I put that?;D)**

* * *

><p>Cameron's P.O.V<p>

we hopped into my car and headed to my house. i lived alone on the run i only got money from hits, i got paid for most of them, i also deal drugs, steal cars and mug people. thats how i got the money. as we walked into my new apartment she gasp. i looked over to see if she had found anything but she just smiled.

"your a fan of radio head too?" she smiled looking at my poster it was actually a victims but i didnt want to say that so i just nodded. then i couldnt help but laugh when she said her next line.

"i never really took you for a camp rock kind of person?" she laughed raising her perfect eye brow.

"oh thats my sisters she lives in florida with my family, we kind of had a row and now i live here, its something to remind me of her!" i was telling the truth it was my sisters but she was dead with my family, they got murded and they never caught the killer, because of course I was still on the run. she just turned around and opened her mouth to say something.

"i ...i ... i really like you cameron, i dont know why but i do, your eyes make me melt. your smile makes me smile too, and i dont care if you dont like me back i just wanted-" i cut her off my smaking my lips against her's when we pulled apart i smiled to her. "i like you too" he played it cool and i did like her she was hot.

"so... what are we?" she asked me

"well does this sort things out... quinn would you like to be my girlfriend." she just nodded and i joined her for a kiss

* * *

><p>Quinns. P.O.V<p>

oh gosh, i go out with cameron that was quick.

"so the song..." i smiled holding his hand in mine

he smirked and nodded i dont know what he was thinking about but i think it was good... well i hope it was... we practised for a hour before i left and headed out walking to my house. it was quite dark but not to dark to walk home alone.

i heard a beeping noise , and looked behind me it was puck in his truck. i stopped in my tracks while he pulled over.

"what is it puckerman?" i sighed i couldnt look him in the eye

"wana lift?" he asked

"no..." i spat back

"come on Q.. whats the worst that can happen..?" he asked with a smirk

"i have a boyfriend now. so please leave." he fell silent then anwsered back

"just get in.." i gave up knowing he wasnt leaving until i did so. i hopped into the car and pulled the seat belt over my head and connected it to where its meant to go. he just stared at me. what was he staring at me for?

"what?" i asked in a annoyed tone

"so whos your boyfriend.."

"no body you need to worry about.."

"who?"

"for your information its cameron."

"you have known him for like a day.. he could be a freak!"

"im a big i can handle my self, im not a kid, iv had one!" and at that moment i told him to drive me home. the ride was silent only the radio playing radio head. i went to switch it off when my hand hit pucks i felt a spark but quickly pulled my hand away. i wasnt being the heart breaker, AGAIN!

* * *

><p><strong>aurthors note: i have lots of time spare so i will add a couple more by tomorrow xx;D i cant add them tomorrow after noon seeing as i am busy so i will add another tonight xx;D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer i do NOT own glee i wish i did but i dont xx;(

so this one is just a little in site to what they are thinking, there will be more filled in in the next 14 chapters

* * *

><p>Quinn's point of view.<p>

Its been over a 2 weeks now since we have been dating, and he is really scary what can i do. im really scared i dont know where to go.

* * *

><p>Camerons point of view<p>

She's a cheating little hoe who has it coming to her!

* * *

><p>Pucks point of view<p>

I still hate that Cameron dude! why doesnt quinn believe me.

* * *

><p>aurthors note: thank you so much to the 2 that have reviewed if you want some in site of the plot ask me in review and i will PM you the stuff and you can help me diside thank you so much xx;D thegleeclubstuff<p> 


	4. day one xP

i love the comments but need some more guys xxD

* * *

><p>do Not own glee btw.<p>

this is the last one for tonight xx

* * *

><p>Quinn's P.O.V<p>

I have been dating him for one day now and he is a total gentleman already. He rang me like 10 times last night seeing if I was ok, if I got home safe, how I was feeling and he had picked me up this morning.

* * *

><p>We both walked into glee holding hands waiting for the gasp's to start, puck just eyed us up, god he is so annoying cant he deal with it I am with Cameron now he has moved on with Lauren now so...<p>

* * *

><p>Mr. Shue called up the first duet what was Rachel and Finn they sang a great song and I enjoyed every minute, so when they finished I stood up smiling at my new friend clapping, I knew if nobody did it she would go through a fit.<p>

Then Mercedes and puck walked up, puck trying to act hard and Mercedes trying not to roll her eyes every second, they started singing and to admit it I loved pucks part but I would never ever admit that out loud, me and puck are over and done with, I actually think me and Cameron are going to work.

Then Tina walked up with mike, Tina sang barefoot Cinderella with mike dancing behind her, acting like he was symolling what she was singing. I want to be like them, the happy-go-lucky couple who everyone looks up to, I want to be that power couple who are together though thick and thin.

* * *

><p>Cameron's P.O.V<p>

I picked Quinn up this morning I want to treat her like a princess for as long as I will keep her. She is so hot and well I don't really call girls pretty but she is she is pretty. There is one problem though, I saw her in pucks truck last night and I saw them talking. I've already done a back ground check on Quinn, I know they have history but I have history and I will make history here.

I saw that Jacob kid messing around with Quinn, she just pushed him away but he was so close that is not exceptable I have some work to do.

* * *

><p>Pucks P.O.V<p>

I Sang to Quinn, I know now, being the time to start acting all nice is the wrong time but better late then never, huh? Quinn actually seems happy do I want to break that? Her happiness means the worlds to me, here I go again sounding like a total pussy again.

* * *

><p>camerons P.O.V<p>

later that night.

i walked up to the jacob kids house and knocked on his door. i noticed his parents left ten minutes ago so now was my chance. he opened the door with his geeky fro and his super broken glasses.

i stepped inside. i pushed him to the floor. i heard him whimper something in his crooky little squirmy voice. i just laughed.

"get up" i demanded

he did as i said as i entered his kitchen i went though the doors until i found a kitchen meat cutter knife. good just what i need. i pulled it out and headed to jacob. i saw his eyes lite up.

"now perv. this is for hurrasing quinn." i dug the knife deep into his belly after he was dead, i wrapped his fingers around the knife making it look like someone had done that to him but someone a lot stronger.

i walked off with a smirk on my face. he isnt doing that anymore... i walked off into the misty night.

* * *

><p>Pucks P.O.V.<p>

i heard police cars come down my street so i hid beside my window like i always do. to see if their after me. been in juivei once not going again. but as i looked out the window. i saw cameron walked down the street smirking. something is off about that dude i just know it and i will do what ever it takes for my BabyMama! plus my love. there i go again. PUSSIE!

* * *

><p>aurthors note; sorry about spellings im not the brightest. i hope you liked this anymore people want killed or not killed? pick out of these to either die or get badly hurt<p>

Quinn

Puck

Cameron

Kuroskey

Amazon- or what ever his name is

sam

tina

santana

becky

mr. shue

you choose xx;D


	5. day 3,4&5

thank you for the comment xx;D need a couple more thought please.

i do own glee, JK i DONT own glee btw.

* * *

><p>Quinn's P.O.V<p>

Day 2, going well, singing today.

* * *

><p>cameron picked me up again to day said i looked beautiful, he is such a charmer. He just smiled all the way until we got to school, he opened my door for me as i stepped out in my heels, mini skirt and a white vest top. i looked abit slutty but i dont care. repetition right? well when we reached the doors, i was surprised when i didnt have jacob shove something to my face, i checked around no sign of him.<p>

when i reached my maths class what i share with santana, finn, rachel, jacob and puck, are teachered walked in.

"class mr. figgings would like to see you in the hall!" she then walked out.

we all followed her and i felt puck grab me back from the group.

"what now?" i rolled my eyes

"i didnt get a thank you for the ride." he smirked god i feel like smacking him

"and you're not going to get one, i could have walked!" i then turned on my heels and left.

* * *

><p>i sat down in the hall where i found cameron, he smiled and waved me over, he reminds me so much of how finn was. i crossed my legs over and watch mr. figgings walk in. he tapped the mic 2 times before telling us the news. there was chattering around the room until those words left his lips.<p>

"murded!" then everyone went quiet.

"i will repeat, jacob had been found brutaly murded in his own home!" my eyes started to tear up, i wasnt close to him but, MURDED! not even he deserved that. i looked over at cameron, his face was blank, i guess he didnt really know jacob but he must of felt something. i then looked over at puck, his mouth was wide open and he then turned his head to look at me he had a sad smile, then he forced his eyes on cameron who then started to smirk, i felt a wierd feeling in my belly. why was he smiling?

* * *

><p>pucks P.O.V<p>

i have a bad feeling about that cameron dude. i heard the police cars go past, i saw him walking up my street, wich jacob lived around the corner from, him smirking, late at night! this doesnt add up! i have to tell quinn, what if her so called boyfriend did it, what if he did it to her? i would never live with myself, i need to talk to santana, quick!

* * *

><p>i saw santana walking down the halls with brittany, i pulled her a side for a moment at witch she grummbled from being pulled apart from her girlfriend.<p>

"what..." i heard the annoyence in her voice

"quinna in danger!" i proclaimed

"WHAT!" her eyes darted to mine

" i mean i think she is, i have a really bad feeling about that cameron dude!" i told her

" i believe you, because i do to, i was walking home from britt's i heard a scream thought nothing of it, its lima for christ sakes, then i saw him walking away from jacobs house pulling gloves off, but he couldnt have, could he?" she had a worried exspression in her eyes.

"i dont know but i certainly dont want to find out the hard way, we need to find quinn." at that minute we ditched brittany and ran to find quinn.

* * *

><p>Cameron's P.O.V<p>

no body suspects me for the murder of jacob, why would they? anyway i was in glee with quinn and the rest when i saw puck and santana sprint in, when they saw me with quinn there faces fell, they should get over the fact that me and quinn are close now, and i am never letting her go.

mr. shue called brittany and santana up, they sang, it was alright, quinn probably thought it was amazing seeing as their her bestfriends, then he called up artie and lauren, wasnt paying to much attention to them. then blain and kurt came up singing baby its cold out side. they was pretty good seeing as kurt sounded like a complete girl. then last but not least me and quinn singing picture, we nailed it i am sure, she was so fit when we was singing her toned legs walking about, skipping moving, her tight vest showing her nice curved body, her hair flowing to past he shoulders, dead straight, she wowed me.

everyone clapped and we sat our self's down. the bell rang and me and quinn where holding hands, (i was holding a tight grip on her.)

* * *

><p>pucks P.O.V<p>

she was with him so how could we talk to her.

* * *

><p>day 3<p>

quinns P.O.V

santana was picking me up today. it was getting arkward between me and cameron all he does is smirk when i talk about jacob.

* * *

><p>puck P.O.V<p>

she is always with him, though out the day he never left her side he even waited out side of the girls toilet, talk about clingy i can see quinns fake smiles forming when she see's him, he gave her abit of attuitude today seeing as she rode to school with santana. but san forgot to talk to her about it they was talking about quinns new closet, her tight revielering short clothes. she had now started wearing.

* * *

><p>day 4.<p>

Camerons P.O.V

kuroskey slushied quinn yesterday, and now he isnt at school what a shocker. he deserved it, they shouldnt even look at quinn as if to say he would tap that, even though i heard he was gay and it was probably a fake one but he shouldnt have slushied her white tight dress.

* * *

><p>quinns P.O.V<p>

there is a frigging murder on the loose and im starting to worry, what if finn, sam , artie, mike or cameron are next or worse puck, even though i am with someone eles and we both have 'moved on' i cant help but worry, i still love him, he is my 'BabyDady' as he called himself when we lived together, i see him get worried when im with cameron, i dont know why, but he must be a stress head now. i heard he broke up with lauren, and i also heard she tried to break his nose, god that girls a cow.

* * *

><p>i walked up to lauren in the hall way, i tapped her on her massive shoulder when she turned around i did what i have always wanted to do, i punched her in her noes. i laughed as she fell back. yeh i took self defence lessons this summer after getting mugged. she swung back at me as i dodge her fat fist i stood on her foot in my high heel. she screamed out in pain as i took a hit to my face, it left and angry red mark on the right side of my face. i twisted the arm that had hit me behind her back and pulled it up until she whimpered out in pain. as she fell the the floor i pulled her hair down. i had to add abit of girly fighting in. she then leapted up and swung me on the floor, i hit my head pretty hard as i felt two warm hands helping me up it was puck, i pushed his hands of then slammed lauren into the lockers with her hair i also added a kick to her stomach and then i strutted off leaving her on the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>Pucks point of view<p>

that night i went around to quinn's house. she anwsered the door, and stood aside for me to enter. her mother wasnt in, thank god for me. we entered her living room where she sat down on a cushion crossed legged.

"so.. what are you here for puckerman?"

"call me noah." i saw the shock on her face

"w..w..whats wrong.." she had a worried exspesion on her face

"your in danger..." i got cut of by the sound of police sierons.

* * *

><p>camerons P.O.V<p>

no one messes with quinn fabray and gets away with it.

* * *

><p>what do you think has happened ?<p> 


	6. day 6

**thank you for all the comments i love them all thankyou so much, i hope you will like this one i think i need more comments thought im exspecting them nah xxx love you all and if you would like to add a idea anytime go ahead, i have already rit most of this in my head, lol but i can edit so you like it too. **

**disclaimer, i dont own glee sorry , i wish i did but i dont xx i own cameron tho and the story line so i hope you enjoy my part of it, ben murphy eat your heart out, jk dont. in this chapter forget i that quinn went to self defence.**

* * *

><p>Quinn's P.O.V<p>

Laurens dead! What if people think I did it! They saw us fight. But who would kill them, they didn't do anything that bad.

* * *

><p>mr. shue walked in the choir room with a T.V. "guys I think you should see this." He then turned the T.V on, the news had just finished telling a story about a singing cat! The it turned back over to the news woman behind the desk. "breaking news, there have been 3 murders in the past week, in lima, Ohio, they all went to William Mickinlee High School, Dave Kuroskey, Lauren Zizes and Jacob <em>Israil (?)<em> One was a jock who played for their teams football team, one was in the glee club, new directions, who also was on the wrestling team, and the other was a trainee news reporter. We have sue Sylvester on the scene in William Mickinlee High School, over to you sue." The woman had finished. Mr. Shue let out a what? When he heard the sue part.

Sue came crashing threw the doors, "Puckerman are you upset your lover is dead?" she pushed the mic to puck who didn't respond his eyes where red. She then pushed it to me. "Q, are you happy zizes has gone?" I had enought I took the mic off her and looked into to the camera, "listen you can tell by all are red rimmed teary eyes, we are deeply upset about this, they sometimes may have annoyed me but I'm not happy they left the earth so early into their life, the person who ever did this is a sick person, who should be locked up..." he burst into tears thinking of the phsyco who had done such a thing to these teens. At that point Mr. Shue took the mic off me and told her the interview was over. I left early to tidy myself up and puck and Santana followed suit.

* * *

><p>cameron P.O.V<p>

Why is she upset? she hates all them. she has a stained white dress, a annoying interview and a black eye to prove it. god she can be 2 faced. quinn left earlier today to clean her self up. so when mr. shue zoomed out when the bell went i locked both of the doors. i was left in the room with all these gleeks. "alright losers!" i butted in.

"you have changed your tone.." kurt added

"shut it!"

"whoa calm down cameron..." tina added

"now listen.. you say anything bad to quinn and you will end up like road kill like the other 3" i heard gasps around the room,

"y..y..you killed them..." brittany spoke up.

"and if you say anything i will kill you understandable!" i saw them all nod there heads, then i noticed santana and puck wasnt there either, well they would have made me kill them with there big mouths, i then smiled and un locked the doors as i watched them leave shocked and frightend, just how i like it...

* * *

><p>Pucks P.O.V<p>

i saw all the glee memembers come out of the room there faces looking like ghosts. i walked up to finn and asked what was wrong, he just walked off. something was seriously wrong, i know it, when i saw cameron walk out the room smirking, he had something to do with all of this, the murders and the scared friends, i will kill him. i have to find quinn first.

i went to go and find quinn. when i found her we had a long chat.

* * *

><p>we was in the aterturniem (<strong>sorry im a really bad speller<strong>) sat in the middle of the stage.

"are you sure?" she asked me she had tears in her eyes

"pretty sure, quinn i dont want you getting hurt." i smiled weakly at her.

i didnt notice the door open, as i went to hug her, when i pulled back i leant in for a kiss, she leant in as well, when we pulled back i saw someone in the corner of my eye, when i turned around, there was no one there, i must be seeing things, quinn got up and left.

" i better be going." she said in a weak voice.

* * *

><p>Quinn's P.O.V<p>

i walked to cameron where he was at his locker, he looked pretty mad, but he was my ride home, and i thought puck was thinking of stupid things, but i knew he was looking out for me.

"so we going then." i rubbed my hand up his arm.

he turned to me and smiled. "course." he took my hand quite ruff. he then lead us to his car. he drove me to his apartment. when we got up to his apartment. i walked into his living room. he threw his bags down and i placed mine at the side of me. he sat down across from me, i had to ask.

"can i ask you something?"

"sure..." he still looked pretty pissed.

"err. well i was with puck earlier.." i got cut off

"i know i saw you kiss. remember quinn you are mine!" he raised his voice and stood up he scared me.

"y..y..you did?"

"yes i did and you are nothing without me Q!" he grabbed my arms tightly. i let out a whimper of pain but he didnt stop.

"let me go." i let out threw the tears. he didnt he slipped a ring on my wedding finger though

"this you will wear, to show are love and i know your question.." he got close up to my ear "yes i did kill them for you.." i let out a loud gulp.

* * *

><p><strong>i hope you enjoyed im going to change chapter 3 abit so please re-read that .<strong>


	7. day 7 X

**i know i did this one pretty quick but sometimes i get bored so i upload as many as i can now so you dont have to wait as long. thank you for my follow on fans who are reading these. your what makes me want to write so quick**

* * *

><p>Day 7<p>

Quinn's P.O.V

I have bruises on my arms and I'm in a relationship with a serial killer, Jackson lake, he told me everything and told me he would kill puck and Beth if I told a sole, I am scared, to death, is what I am scared of.

I'm wearing an old baggy dress with a baggy cardigan to hide the bruises, from his ruff hands.

He made me stay the night, text my mum I was staying at Santana's I slept in his bed curled up in a ball, I left when he was asleep early morning, my excuse is I had to go and get some clothes for today and have a shower, he will understand right?

I saw him coming down the hall so I turned the other way, when I bumped into pucks chest. Great another bruise to hide later from Cameron.

"hey.." he smiled he looked me up and down and smiled when he saw my old clothes I guess he missed the old me too.

"we cant talk I have to go.." I was shaking and he could see I had to go somewhere so I ran to the girls toilets and made sure no one was in there when I broke down. I heard the door open and I quickly dried my tears when I saw who it was my face dropped. Why was he in here.

"hey babe." He brushed a stray hair behind my ear.

"this is the girls bathroom. get out, please." I was shaking still

"oh baby!" he pushed me up against the sink tightly.

"what are you doing.." is spitted out as he moved his hand further up my thigh. "get off!" i pushed his hand away, i reseved one at the side of my face tho for doing so.

i ran out, leaving him stood there i didnt want to show him me crying so i ran to the only person i could trust, finn.

* * *

><p>i found him in the choir room and i sat beside him with my head in my hands crying. he then put his hand on my back.<p>

"Q, whats happened." his voice had panic in it.

i raised my head up and he saw me crying, my mascara running down my face. he wiped his thumb over my cheek to wipe of the smudged make-up. i looked him dead in the eye.

"im scared." i confessed

"w..why?" his voice sounded scared.

"nothing..." i then kissed his cheek and walked out. guess who was there. Cameron.

"what are you doing here? stalking me?" i questioned

"remember quinn mine."

"i know. it was a friendship kiss, so dont be killing anymore glee people or i ..i.."

"you will what?" he mocked me.

"kill myself!" i swalled.

* * *

><p>Pucks P.O.V,<p>

she back to her self, but why? not saying im not happy about it, because i am very happy she has gone back to innocent Q again. why was she wearing them so baggy tho? and what was with the bruise on her leg, she didnt get that in the fight with lauren she only got a faint black eye. and lauren got death!. i then noticed 2 police people walk in.

* * *

><p>nobodys point of view.<p>

"quinn fabray?" the police woman asked.

"yes that is me." she raised her hand. they was in glee and everyone turned red under pressure they knew that cameron had done it.

"we would like to ask you some questions" the police women added

"why, she hasnt done anything." puck stood up looking pissed

"puck sit down." mr. shue instucted and puck didnt listen

"she didnt do shit!"

"PUCK, SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN." mr. shue raised his voice

"may i ask why?" quinn asked polietly

"about the murder of lauren zizes, we heard you two had a fight the day she was killed.." the police man said

"so you think.. i ... quinn fabray.. killed.. her.." she was shocked but still poliete

everyone's eyes fell on cameron.

"well i think you should take Quinn. because she hasnt done anything and neither have we she was are friend and frienemie!" cameron added trying to sound sinser

"thank you cameron." mr. shue added

"i will come." quinn smiled weakly letting the police man hangcuff her wrists and lead her away. when they was out the room.

"THAT IS BULL SHIT!" puck shouted

"what ever, she wont get charged." cameron smirked

"HOW ARE SO FRIGGING SURE! YOU'RE THE ON.." he got cut off by brittany putting her hand over his mouth. the others let out a sigh of releif. "you know i will kick your fucking ass.!" puck spat

"try it."

"GUYS, GUYS!" mr. shue tried to get everyones attention. "we need to stick together, i have heard jackson lake is on the loose and he is murdering again." cameron smirked as the others gulped. "jackson lake i hear does the most vilolent attacks ever." the others felt like screaming they was in a room with a murder.

* * *

><p>at the police station.<p>

quinns P.O.V

i was sat in the chair staring straight forward. then the police women came in and smiled.

"now dear we have a couple of questions for you, you dont have to anwser them , and you can have a lawyer if you want." i nodded my head then anwsered " i dont want a lawyer." the women just nodded in response

the convostation was like this

-where were you the time of laurens zizs death

-what time was that?

-10;14 pm three days ago.

- my house with noah puckerman, he spent the night

- do you have a witness?

-noah puckerman and my came in around 10;30 and there would be no time that i could get frome laurens house to mine in 16 minutes its a 25 minute car journie, we heard the police cars go past around 11:00

- was noah with you?

- yes.

-was you're boyfriend

-no

-where was your boyfriend

- i dont know with a couple of mates i think, from football.

- does he have any witnesses?

-yes i think so.

-where were you the night of jacob's death?

-santana lopez's dinner with her parents and brittany pierce

-what time.

- me and brittany stayed the night

-kuroskeys death?

- cheerios' with coahc sylvester at a salad restaurant for celeabration

-what time till?

-11 o'clock

-that is all thank you, you may go

-thank you

* * *

><p>that night my mum was out on a holiday with her friends for a week, so i had to take care of my self. cameron came in, i swore i looked the doors.<p>

he pushed me onto my bed. "what are you doing?" i stuttered out.

"oh you have to pay me back for you kissing finn and me not killing him." he was unbuckling his belt buckel, he wasnt was he.

he then pulled out hand cuffs, was this one big game to him.

"take you're clothes off." he demanded.

"no.." i spat out.

"oh i think you are.." he pulled out a knife and some scissors

"ok.." he the cut my dress off. and chucked it on the floor.

i was wearing my green thrilly thong and my bra to match. puck had bought me them.

* * *

><p>nobodys point of view.<p>

he cuffed her hands together behind her head, she whimpered moving about. she was kicking her legs seeing as he had disgarded of his jeans and knife in them. he was only wearing his boxers. even though she liked the view she hated it thinkin what he was going to do. he then only kissed her neck nipping and biting. he then sucked her pulse point when she arched her back he smirked. he then whipsered in her ear "your not ready but you better be at the party." he then pulled off her and un-cuffed her, she was thinking he was a bit of a gentle men. why he had the chance but he didnt, she then regained faith in him and then he turned around and smiled. " and i owe you a dress im sorry." he then placed his jeans on and his top and walked out..

* * *

><p><strong>i listened to you're comments on keeping him, a gentle men but then some one PM'ed me they wanted him ruff. so abit of both... so what do you think?. love thegleeclubstuff xx;D<strong>


	8. day 8

**Sorry I haven't put on in a while my laptop is going mental, so I have to use my friends for the time being.**

**warning: adult scene in this, i didnt really like writing it because when i read it over it nearly made feel really bad and i feel for quinn so i hope you will too.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Santana I am doing this and you cant stop me!" I crossed my arms<p>

"you don't know him" she retaliated

"and you do?" I rolled my eyes, with the sound of bitchy-ness till lingering in the air

"well don't do this Q!" she reached out for my arm, I moved quickly

"leave me alone San, come to me when you respect my decision!" then I walked away.

* * *

><p>Santana's P.O.V<p>

Is she crazy? Or just wacko? I cant remember! She is mad, why would she ever do that. I need to find Puckerman, NOW!

I saw him walking down the halls with huge-o, I rolled my eyes as I watched them wink at girls. I ran up to them and pulled there tops backward chocking them. When they both turned around they looked pretty mad. "what was that for S?" puck asked

"we need to talk over here." I looked into a empty class room, and then signalled for the boys to follow when they got in I locked the door. "its about Quinnie!" why did I call her Quinnie? I saw pucks head shoot up. His eyes full of concern just like Finn's.

"what about her?" he questioned

"well I don't know how to tell you… but she's having sex tonight at my party!"

"why did we want to know?" puck looked upset.

"with Cameron." I added

"what…" he got cut off from his rage when a knock from the door came. Santana unlocked it, who else would it be Quinn and Cameron.

"sorry we'll go." Quinn turned but I saw Cameron force her around.

"no ask you're question darling." I felt like ripping his head off there and then.

* * *

><p>Nobodies P.O.V<p>

Quinn entered the class room and went to the desk next to puck. "I came for my work, I left." She looked at the floor nervously. "well we will be off." She took Cameron's hand but he stood still and forced Quinn around again. This time Quinn let a whimper escape from her lips. Finn had to hold puck back from bashing Cameron's head in, because then puck would end up a murder. "tell them our good news." Cameron smirked "no.." Quinn mumbled, Cameron tightened his grip on Quinn's upper arm making her raise on her tip toes whimpering to make him let go.

"LET GO OFF HER!" pucks voice bellowed Finn still holding him back.

"tell them love.!" Cameron smirked

"let her go!" Santana's voice was stern but shaky at the same time

"TELL THEM!" He yelled in Quinn's ear

"FINE!" she screamed out. She raised her hand up. Puck looked more enraged

"you're getting married to that prick!" Finn pointed out. Quinn just nodded as thick tears ran down her cheeks, Cameron them slapped Quinn's bum and laughed "lets go baby"

* * *

><p>Later that night at Santana's party.<p>

There was drunken people everywhere, the only people not drink was, Finn, Santana, Puck and Quinn, Cameron was on his 5th beer and Quinn was panicking. Then Cameron dragged her arm and went upstairs. He led her into Santana's parents room. "we shouldn't your drunk!" Quinn rushed

"shut up!" he slurred then he pushed Quinn down on the bed.

"I want to.." she whispered in his ear, hoping that, that would put him off, if she wanted it.

He took his clothes off, and Quinn did the same sobbing silently. _You can do this._ She told herself over and over. When they was on the bed she let a couple of tears run down her cheeks, he kissed her like he did the night before. "I cant do this!" she whispered in his ear, he didn't listen and carried on. He pulled her pantie off and forced her legs open wide. She shut them tightly, he tried again and she closed them tighter. He then gave up and pushed her head down, his hand on the back off her head, he neck was straining and it was hurting badly she was about to give up when a scream escaped her lips, he got a slap across her face, her legs opened at the touch he then took his shot and entered deeply into her, she let another scream escape he then pushed deep into her trying to make her hate it, then a second later the door flew open and she felt him pull out and his body weight pull of her, in her mind everything went blurry. When everything went straight she saw puck punching Cameron in the face. She felt two skinny hands wrap around her, it was Santana holding her close to her chest rocking her gently. "im not pressing chargers" was all left Quinn's lips for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>arthours note: i hope you like this, if you wonder why she isnt pressing chargers its because, she is scared of his so much. any comments for the next one?<strong>

thegleeclubstuff xx;D


	9. day 9

A/N: **iHOLA!** **sorry i havnt wrote in a while sorry im not trying to make up excuses but i have been really busy and had a bad case of writters block but now im rearing to go i hope you enjoy this, seeing as i wrote it on my old laptop and i cant get that to work so... anyway hope you in joy Adios.**

* * *

><p>DAY 9!<p>

no ones point of view

* * *

><p>she was broken as she she walked in the hall way. she got glares off of a couple of girls in the cheerleading team but except from that no body said anything.<p>

A copper haired women was walking up to Quinn seeing trouble in her eyes. Quinn tried to turn the corner but the red head stopped her.

"Quinn…" she said lightly

"yes ms. Pillsbury?" Quinn wasn't up for this today.

"you look worried do you need to talk..?"

"ok lets just cut to the chase copper. Who said anything to you? Santana. Puck. Finn.? Well don't listen to them and I don't need to talk…"

"are you sure you look different."

" Just. Leave. Me. ALONE!" Quinn bellowed, she saw the stares she resaved from bystanders. "what!" she threatened walking to the girls toilets.

* * *

><p>Once she was in she pulled out her make-up. She put on a tanned foundation and took her eye liner, mascara and dark eye shadow out with her blood red lipstick. She applied all of that one and changed into spare clothes she had brought in her large leather bag. She had a tight leaver shorts on with a bright blue cropped baggy top on. She looked hot and scary at the same time. She was done with playing victim, she's getting her own back!<p>

* * *

><p>As she exited the toilets she got wolf whistles and cats calls as she stuttered down the hall ways winking at every boy she saw she heard girls whispering behind her and all above that noise she could hear she leather boots clanking on the floor beneath her. When she saw Kurt his mouth was wide open and Mike's mouth was dragging behind him. Quinn did like Mike, he was a nice boy, but she would never see herself in a relationship with him. Maybe because of Tina. But she is sure she wants a piece of him. She saw Cameron talking to a footballer and laughing when he laid eyes on Quinn and their eyes met she had a poker face on. She is done acting scared. As he grew closer Quinn just looked away. When he pulled her waist she just rolled her eyes. Now or never she replayed in her head.<p>

* * *

><p>"what! Im busy!" she chewed on her fruity tootie.<p>

"meet Alex!" he snarled

"hey hot stuff!" she winked

"hey.." Alex felt awkward and out of place

"so you single?" Quinn bit her lip seductively.

"no… but your not either…" he said shyly

"just how I like it… sneaky!" Quinn smirked.

"Quinn what is with you!" Cameron snapped

"being friendly what are you doing talking to that slut Lucy?" she challenged

"talking! You?" he growled

"having fun bye baby love ya!" she then kissed his cheek leaving a red mark and walked off again.

"dude I will catch up with ya!" Cameron hollered, Alex just nodded and carried on walking feeling strange and confused about what the heck just happened. Quinn Fabray was just hitting on him, to be honest he actually would have flirted back but Cameron is pretty aggressive.

* * *

><p>Cameron pulled Quinn aside into the corner. "hey!" she let out as she was pushed into the corner, but not showing to much interest. "what was that! You're mine did you forget our little talk!" he threatened<p>

"no… but we need to have a little talk!" she pushed him back "I will do what the hell I want to. You cant stop me. If you do another thing or a killing I will scream it out in the halls who you are and I will run right down to the police station. You hear me!" she continued. Cameron was just giving her dead eye as she walked off down the hall the spring back in her step. She winked at nearly every guy she passed knowing she was safe all she did was to stand up to him.

* * *

><p>Quinn's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>So now I am free to flirt and do what ever but not dump him 'cause then he will me! So flirting is in order a lot of it. I am the head bitch and I will live up to that. Starting with boys!<p>

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall and straight to Mike, I probably would regret it later but I have always wanted to kiss him, for some bizarre reason. So as I saw him with Puck, Finn, Artie and Sam. I walked straight up to him ignoring the hello's I got from Artie and Sam and the worried looks from puck and Finn, I kissed him full on the lips making sure to leave my cherry red lipstick lingering on his lips for a while. As I pulled away I saw his face. It was crossed with shocksurprise and happiness. I guess he wanted to kiss me too.

* * *

><p>"aren't you with Cameron?" Artie spoke up.<p>

"yeah, I am, but we are just having fun." I smirked as I swayed my hips down the hall I heard footsteps approaching me, I guessed it was Mike for seconds so when I felt the body next to me I just turned around and kissed them. It turned out to be Santana! OH NO! we heard wolf whistles and cats call from the hall way. I quickly pulled away.

"IM SO SORRY!" I stated with my eyes bulging, she just smiled and laughed.

"always knew you had a thing for me…" she chuckled

"in you're dreams!" I replied

"actually another blonde haired beauty is in my dreams!" I just rolled my eyes at her comment knowing her dreams wouldn't be clean.

"so how are you!" he voice had turned serious and concerned

"what do you mean by that?" I questioned but I already knew the answer.

"last night Q, you cant keep living like this!"

"im fine S, now by the way I have to go and wash Brittany out my mouth!" the last I saw of Santana was with her mouth wide open at my comment, but I guess she would live with it seeing as she has said much worse before.

* * *

><p>As I walked into glee I saw an angry Tina. Oh CRAP! Guess I regret it now.<p>

I sat down and listened into the convocation they was talking about. It went like this

-what cheap hoe wears blood red!

-don't you wear that? – mike added

-NO! I wear candy red! So have you been kissing? – she screamed I saw Mike's face I saw he didn't want to get me into trouble

-No one

-who have you been cheating on me with

- I hardly call it cheating when you kissed Artie a month ago

-That was a month ago!

- so I still forgave you

I had enough of how un-like herself Tina was being with Mike seeing as she isn't the perfect person anyway with what I heard.

"it was me!" I came out with as I saw Tina lunge toward me. I let out a scream as she knocked me on the floor. She was screaming words at me.

"SLUT" she screamed pulling hair.

"COW!" I screamed as I rolled on top of her yanking at her hair.

"YOU SLAP….PER!" she screamed wrestling me.

"shut the FUCK UP! I kicked at her pushing her off me and a couple of yards away. As we both stood up we started clawing and slapping and pulling at each-others hair. Then puck and Finn both ran in separating us after mike had text the whole glee club saying 'HELP!' except for Cameron.

* * *

><p>Puck picked me up in the air as Finn did the same with Tina. "hoe-bag!" she screamed<p>

"just shut the fuck up BITCH!" I Yelled back. After it all calmed down mr. shue entered . he had no idea what just happened seeing as every body was dead quiet.

"so guys.. anybody got a song?" I just raised my hand and walked to the front .

"yes Quinn?"

"I'd like to sing a song with Santana and Britt if that's ok?"

"sure take it away."

As Brittany and Santana both stood up I told them what song and then informed the band who started the song on the docking station I brought in.

All 3:

_DJ, DJ, DJ_

_[Chorus]  
>DJ put that record on<br>That's my song, that's my shit  
>Rocking Henny XO<br>All these hoes, on my dick_

_[ x 3 ]  
>Bet you want to see this<br>Booty bounce  
>Bet you want to see this<br>Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this  
>Booty bouncy bounce b-booty bounce<em>

Quinn:

_They call me quinn  
>I ain't yo average bitch<br>I'm in the club every weekend  
>On some sav ass shit<em>

_And now I ain't too pretty  
>To slap a hoe<br>So all you girls actin' shitty  
>Better hit the back door<em>

Brittany:

_Where the guy, where he at  
>I think I saw him in the back<br>I think we're outnumbered,_

Santana:

_ fuck it (fuck it)  
>I got a baseball bat (I got a baseball bat)<br>_brittany:_  
>Where the hell am I gonna catch a man like that<br>Put his number in my hand like that _

Santana:_  
>Ripped it up like I didn't give a fuck<br>And I didn't give him a chance like that  
><em>all 3:_  
>[Chorus]<br>DJ put that record on  
>That's my song, that's my shit<br>Rocking Henney XO  
>All these hoes, on my dick<em>

_[ x 3 ]  
>Bet you want to see this<br>Booty bounce  
>Bet you want to see this<br>Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this  
>Booty bouncy bounce b-booty bounce<em>

Brittany:

_Ridin', in the saucy whip  
>Never give a fuck it don't cost me shit <em>

Santana:_  
>I'm a gangster baby,<em>

Quinn:

_just kidding _

Brittany:_  
>Oh. No. She. Didn't.<br>_Quinn:_  
>Can't do it like me (Uh uh)<br>Nah, can't do it like me  
>Nah, nah nah nah, can't do it like me<br>I bet you wish you can do it like me  
><em>Brittany:_  
>Poppin' bottles in the ice (in the ice)<br>Like a blizzard (like a blizzard)  
>When we drink we do it right<br>Gettin' slizzard_

_Sippin' sizzurp in my ride (in my ride)  
>Like Three 6 (Three 6)<br>Now I'm feelin' so fly  
>Like a G6<br>_all 3:_  
>[Chorus]<br>DJ put that record on  
>That's my song, that's my shit<br>Rocking Henney XO  
>All these hoes, on my dick<em>

_[ x 3 ]  
>Bet you want to see this<br>Booty bounce  
>Bet you want to see this<br>Booty bounce  
><em>Quinn:_  
>Bet you want to see this<br>Booty bouncy bounce b-booty bounce  
><em>Santana:_  
>Poppin' bottles in the ice (in the ice)<br>Like a blizzard (like a blizzard)  
>When we drink we do it right<br>Gettin' slizzard_

_Sippin' sizzurp in my ride (in my ride)  
>Like Three 6 (Three 6)<br>Now I'm feelin' so fly  
>Like a G6<br>_Quinn:_  
>Like a G6<br>Like a G6  
>Now I'm feelin' so fly<br>Like a G6  
><em>all 3:_  
>[Chorus]<br>DJ put that record on  
>That's my song, that's my shit<br>Rocking Henney XO  
>All these hoes, on my dick<em>

_[ x 3 ]  
>Bet you want to see this<br>Booty bounce  
>Bet you want to see this<br>Booty bounce  
><em>Quinn:_  
>Bet you want to see this<br>Booty bouncy bounce b-booty bounce (bounce!)_

After we was finished every one was clapping and laughing except Tina, she was still in her mood with me. Her loss of having fun right.

At least I survied this day and avoided puck, but I think he was trying to help me by giving me space, like from him nagging at me saying 'I told you so…' I miss him. Oh no! God help me im falling for Noah Puckerman again…

* * *

><p>AN: **again i am sorry i hope you enjoyed this one and their will be some more drama coming you're way and sorry about the tina thing i had to add a kat fight its human nature, keep writing review and thank you so much for following and reviewing i love reading them thats why i felt . bad about taking my time i hope this will last you long enought till the next one bye bye for now.**

thegleeclubstuff xx;D


	10. day 10 xx

A/N: hey guys i hope you enjoy xx more drama next xx

* * *

><p>Day 10<p>

* * *

><p>Pucks P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I think Quinn and Cameron are over. Shall I go in and be her shoulder to cry on or would that leave me as the re-bound? I don't know!<p>

But she is Quinn the girl no the women I love! And I always will, she is angelic and she is beautiful and full of grace. Here I am sounding like a totally ass wipe over her, that pretty much shows how much I love her 'cause I am nobody else's ass-wipe but hers, that's sounds pretty much like me don't it!

I see Cameron eyeing her up all the time; I seriously want to be beat him up. Then again I see Quinn stand up to him in class yesterday, he was gob-smacked and so was all of the glee club, Mike was scarred for life when Cameron came and threatened him for the whole Mike&Quinn thing that went on until, she walked up and pushed him away from Mike, she stood on his toe with her heels and I laughed as he let out a girly scream. Seriously the dude is a serial killer who screams like a girl, what isn't their to laugh about…. Oh yeah, he's a frigging serial killer! I honestly need to start remembering that in football so I can take him down and he can't do anything except maybe try and kill me later.

* * *

><p>As I sat in glee club I was laughing and joking with Mike, but we both turned sour when we saw Quinn come in crying. I quickly ran to her with mike at my side, I bought her into a warm embrace, god I miss theses. She kept sobbing and she wouldn't stop, I had no idea what to do, at the moment it was only, Me, Mike and her in the room. "What's wrong Q?" I came out with; she just looked up and continued crying. "Quinn, you can tell me," I added, she didn't look up this time and I heard sniffling. I guessed she was trying to calm her self down to talk. Then she started to cry again. "Quinn im here for you always will be. please tell me" I cooed, her mascara was running down her face like Brittany's was when she did Ke$ha. Mike started to rub her back and I heard her calm down a bit. "Promise you wont go mental?" she choked out. I had no idea what she meant but I just nodded y head. "I… I... think…im. .em…" she started to cry bucket loads now.<p>

"Quinn…" Santana ran in. she took Quinn from my arms and rocked her, like you see in the movies. Quinn had hushed up now; she was like a little baby being soothed by their mother. She and Santana started talking and I couldn't make out what they was saying but after they had finished Quinn burst into tears again and Santana had a look of shock and anger on her face, I had no idea who the anger was directed at though! After Quinn was completely quiet I pulled Santana aside and let Quinn rest in Mike's arms. Now they were just close friends nothing more, the kiss was a one time thing.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked with concern in my eyes.

"I can't say…" Santana said hushed.

"Santana her eyes were welling with tears when she came in here... she was going to tell me before you pranced on in here!" my voice lingered with annoyance

"Don't use that tone with me Noah! Elijah! Puckerman!" I was a little taken back by the use of my full birth name. Only 2 people knew it, Quinn and Santana. And now Mike! "Santana just tell me!" I rolled my eyes.

"Noah..." I cut her off from her ranting rage of my full name seeing as it was embarrassing enough the first time! "Please S," I looked at her with hope in my eyes and I saw her cave in. my charm never fails even on Santana and she's a... well you know… I don't know how to put it. "Fine... but don't flip-the-shit!" she pointed in my face; I just nodded like I did to Quinn and turned around to see her body shaking. The bell was due to go ring any second so I hurried Santana along.

"She thinks she might be…" I saw her glance over at Quinn with worried eyes.

"Spit it out S!"

"She thinks she might be pregnant! OK!" she rushed out but is till caught it. My mouth was wide open and the bell drowned out the noise of Santana saying my name. I saw the glee club come in some single and some in pairs or groups. It went.

Rachel- Finn

Kurt- Mercedes- Tina

Brittany.

Sam. Blaine

Then I saw him. Cameron, I lunged towards him my hands balled into fists as I tackled him to the ground punching him over and over until I saw blood, I saw Quinn run over trying to separate us when Cameron threw a punch my way. I let her pull me up; I wrapped my arms around her protectively. As Mike, Finn and Sam held Cameron back. "What was that for you prick!" he screamed, I just almost lunged out again but Quinn held me close to her, I felt her heaving up and down un-steadily. When I felt her move out my arms, I let her; she walked over to where Cameron was still being held. She moved a hand over his face, then pulled it back and looked like she was walking away until she turned back around and slapped him around the face. Then Quinn's phone buzzed and I saw a smiled creep on her face while she was looking or reading what ever it was. She then ran and hugged Santana. "Im not..." she beamed, I let out a sigh of relief but I still wanted to kill that son of a bitch Cameron.

* * *

><p>Quinn's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>Oh my god! Im not pregnant! I felt like jumping up and down singing and dancing but their was a crowed so I decided against it. I hear puck let out a sigh, probably of relief but im touched he care this much, I think im going to end it with that psycho. Should I? or would he end up killing me?<p>

* * *

><p>what do you think guys, should she stay with him? tell me on review please xx:D<p>

lots of love **_thegleeclubstuff_**


	11. the day from hell day 11

**hello followers... sorry for the delay just been working on my new story called 4 kickass princess, featuring Faberitanna friendship. please check that out**

(**warning: has slight, **

* * *

><p>Deadly secrete 11.<p>

* * *

><p>Day 11.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn's P.O.V<p>

Love has never really occurred to me much, its always be chosen for me like when I was with Finn, Sam and Cameron, but not puck he was the one who truly cared for me and for Beth, speaking about her, how will I bring that up to the serial killer im in a relationship with. Should I just say 'hey physco I had a baby with Puckerman 2 years a go.' Is that how I should or should I say 'me and puck had a baby together, deal with it.' I just don't know.

* * *

><p>As I look at my bare body in my full view mirror I cant help but feel repulsed at how I had become, I was tanned, from the fake tan my new image makes me wear, my hair was different, I had added pink highlights last night. It was long , poker straight and rocker like me! I had lost a lot of weight from not eating for a while. Every now and then I would have a salad or a low calorie fruit bar to keep me active. As I heard knocking at my door I flung my plum silk robe around my frame and let out a weak 'come in'. I saw Cameron walk threw the door, I swolled the lump in my throat.<p>

"get the hell out!" I spat

"baby.." he put his hand out to my forearm but I jerked away from his icy touch

"I said GET OUT!" this time I raised my voice louder spitting venom at him with every word. "baby don't be like this!" he drew closer to me as I didn't move I returned a sharp glare at him. "we need to talk." He continued I couldn't help but role my eyes as he let his words come out calm and shallow, "no, we don't, and don't let the door hit your sorry ass on the way out!" I smiled fakely at him. He edged closer I still didn't move I just returned the glare. "why are you acting like this." I shook my head in disbelief he was asking me, ME! Why I was being like this he had NO RIGHT! "IM BEING LIKE THIS BECAUSE YOU ARE A COMPLETE ARSHOLE!" I bellowed I couldn't hold it in anymore "IM NOT A FRIGGING RAGDOLL YOU CAN PISS ABOUT WITH. IM NOT A LITTLE GIRL YOU CAN CONTROL, I AM A STRONG AND INDEPENDENT WOMEN. IM A MOTHER!" the last bit slipped out, I didn't show any emotion on my face after that an neither did he. "you.." I moved closer grabbing my arms. "Get. OFF. ME!" I kicked about but he would let go of his grip. In the end I could only do one thing. Strip.

I untied my robe revealing my naked body. I walked as his eyes roamed over me. I felt sick to my stomach, this vile creature was looking at my with those beady eyes he had, they weren't like pucks at all, pucks were cute pools of choclate while Cameron's were deep black holes that sucked everything in possible.

I was going to play a little game. "like what you see?" I smirked. He just gaped like a fish nodding his grimy head. "would you like a taste?" I whispered moving closer. He returned the smirk moving closer to me roaming his hands on my hips gripping them tightly. "im done with being a good girl." I smirked biting my tongue waiting for what was about to come. He then pushed his clothed crouch in mine, grinding hard. "you like that?" he asked laughing, take the punishment, I told myself over and over, save everyone else. Then he walked away turned the lights off, shut the curtains so then it was black pitch in the room. I couldn't see a thing. Then I heard the door creak, did he leave but then I heard footsteps, no he didn't. I heard him unzip his jeans, then I heard two other zips, I got really confused but didn't say a thing. Then out of no where I was pushed down onto my knee's I was shock and didn't say anything I opened my mouth to say something when a soft cock entered my mouth. "now you're going to suck it until its hard so I can fuck you, you dirty whore.!" I heard I didn't suck I didn't want to. "suck it!" he demanded. I didn't so he grabbed my hair and start to fuck into my mouth, pressing it deep into my mouth hitting the back of my throat I gagged but he didn't stop he continued to thrust harder and harder until I started to lose air, just as I thought I was going to pass out I tasted pre-cum, his cock was now hard a rock.

"spread you're legs you whore!" he snarls. I didn't, I didn't want to go threw this. My intire body is shaking. Then I felt a pair of rough hands pull them apart, it hurt so bad. He pulled my up against the wall and with out warning slammed his cock into me. It hurt so much because I wasn't aroused and he oviously notice my lack of wetness. My pussy burned and felt like it was being ripped apart. My walls bearly had time to adjust. Then another guy grabbed my breast harshly and roughly pulled my nipple. My brain finally catched on It wasn't just Cameron in the room. I let a sharp scream leave my lips and like last time I felt a fist punch me in the face, feeling blood trickle down my face from my nose. Then I felt Cameron's hand separate my lower lips and start to rub my clit, I flushed with embarrassment when my hips started to buck to his fingers. What was wrong with me? I was trying to want this.

A muffled moan escaped my lips. As a tingling sensation ran down my body.

"look at the little cunt!" a un familiar voice grunted. "she totally wants it! Your such a little whore aren't you?"

I shake my head vilently. I cant believe my body I betraying me like this. I can feel my pussy becoming wetter! "your pussy is hungry for my big thick cock, isnt it?" cameron laughed. i just remained silent.

"SAY IT!" he screamed. hitting my face with his hand.

"yes.." i whimpered. _quinn enjoy this get into it! _I thought. i felt warm breaths come against my ear,

"repeat it you little slut!" another unfamiliar voice laughed. i swallowed my pride, _im a rocker a sexy slut. _

"I'm a whore, im a very dirty whore.!" i bite back a sob.

"dont you know it!" he laughed again.

then i got pulled away from the wall with cameron still inside me, then i felt two hands pull my butt cheeks apart. and before i know what was happening i felt a stiff hard cock shove inside me, again. the second guy slammed into me hard making my jump a little and the boys laugh, the guy behind me moved my hair and whispered in my ear "you like that baby, you want it harder?" i couldnt respond properly i had cameron ramming my front and him ramming my back so as the boys slammed in at the same time my head nodded letting at out moan. "ok baby get ready!" he gripped hold of my hips and so did cameron. "you want it harder baby or faster..?" cameron cooed. again i felt cameron stop but the guy behind me push my legs out more as he pumped into me harder, i started meeting him every thrust making me feel sick but continued as cameron waited. "b..both.." i squeaked out. as the two boys grip me harder. the third boy looking on in the darkness. i shone a light at my face. showing the boys my sweaty, scrunched up face, the boys laughed and pumped harder making me groan and moan. they started to pump harder and faster making me bounce as they slapped against my ass and my clit. my walls were tighterning and i felt it coming. i started to buck and pump the boys laughing calling my a dirty whore, i didnt care, it felt nice, _what am i saying! _i bucked harder feeling the third boy come and rub my clits licking his fingers. "you're sweet babes.!" the boys roughly fucking me until... tears start streaming down my face. my orgasm rapidly approaching.

"you're all mine now!" cameron laughed.

"cheap whore, all mine!" the other pants.

"no never will!" i pant.

"shut up!" i felt another punch and then the third one bit my clits i screamed with pain. they all laughed at me, pushing deeper and harder as they could making my wriggle uncontrolably. the one at the back biting my neck and grabbing my hips banging me against him. as cameron bit my hard nipples. and the third biting my clits again. "no, please!" i cried. at that moment my orgasm hit me hard. i still couldnt believe this was happening. my walls of my hot pussy clenched around cameron's throbing dick, pulling him in even more. hes panting heavily and lets out a loud groan as he cum's inside of me, filling me with his hot seed. the guy behind me also had reached his and let his load out inside of me. my two holes where being filled with cum. i felt disgusted.

"say it again!" his voice rasp

"im a dirty slut!" i panted.

"LOUDER!" the man behind me pulled out

"IM A DIRTY WHORE!" i yelled.

"is it my turn now, J?" the third asked. he knew cameron was really jackson?

"you can have the filthy bitch now, she's so tight make sure you dont cum, before you've done anything." i heard him laugh, he was just going to pass me around!

before i could do anything i was thrown to the floor. he came above my naked now and the watcher were shining the light on us laughing. "get in her T." the guy sat next to cameron called. "no... i want to tease." 'T' laughed. grinding into my wet folds. he then moved his head down to my lower lips. "so wet.." he laughed licking my folds with his warm tongue. i wish it didnt but it did feel good. i bucked into his face as the viewers laughed. i felt ashamed that i was with these but i just thought that it was puck i was with, when i was cameron, i thought about puck, when i was with the other guy, PUCK. now this guy, Puck. i didnt like to think i was with these guys or i would be admitting i wasnt over the mohawked boy. i would have to admit i was being raped. but then when i was off daydreaming 'T's hard cock was inside me, it was much bigger than camerons. but not bigger than pucks. he started to suck and bite my nipples, his breath was vile not like pucks sweet smell. _just think its puck!_.

i hate myself for giving in whimpering when they were inside of me. "these little perky things are mine, all mine!" he laughed as i bit back a cry or a scream for help or anything. he bites down harder this time making pain shoot threw my body, this didnt feel good at all. i lost the fight with them i knew it so i went limp i didnt do anything anymore. i heard someone telling him to move over but i wasnt paying attention i was in pain. to much pain to care. i opened my mouth to huff in some air but all i got was someones cock being shoved down my throat again. im to disgusted to even trying and pull away so i try and close my mouth but only closing it on his dick.

the guy that was sat next to cameron was now above me with his cock in my mouth. he took it out and i was relieved but he slapped me across the face with it then ,spat on me! " you are our Bitch now!" he laughed. to my humiliation i come again. this time around 'T's cock. "fuck, shes really digging this gang bang.!" he says. "come for me baby!" he cooed "come for daddyT!" he laughed licking my ear.

i finally sob loudly as my walls trap him, i just want to die as i let screams and moans escape my lips. "T...! FUCK...FUCK! OH... FUCK!FUCK!FUCK!" i scream im so ashamed "FUCKING ME... OW! FUCK...FUCK...ARRRGGGGGHHHH!" I let out a scream as he pushed deeper in making em quake. my hips grinding and bucking with him, "OW!OW!OW! YES!BABY!YES!HARDER!HARDER!HARRRDDDDDDDDERRRRRRRRR!" im so embarrased. _why are my legs wrapped around his waste, why are my heels digging into him! _Then i jottered out by saying the thing i tried so hard not to. "!" _._ he then pulls out giving me a kick. then the two other boys leave with their clothes and putting the light on. i was crying in a ball of blood and sweat, how had i come to this. then cameron contiunes the humiliation. "you're a... Dirty...Little...Slut... Who...Should...Be..screaming...MY...Name.!" he kicks me everytime he pauses causing me to cry harder in pain. the 'T' pokes his head around the door. "same time next week? because she fucking loves it!" he laughed then exited. then cameron told me to clean up and look presentable for school. he then left after 2 more kicks to the stomach.

_would puck still want me? what if he thinks i deserved it for being such a heart less bitch! what if he hates me for reaching an orgasm, twice. what if he hates me for enjoying some of it?_

* * *

><p>3 hours later.<p>

"Quinn you're late!" mr. shue calls as i entered glee. not even looking at me.

"only by 20 minutes!" i rolled my eyes.

"quinn.. we are working very hard to win here. if you just deside to turn up 20 minutes late then that wont help us!" he anwsered still not looking at me

"sorry sir, can i make up with it by singing a song?" i asked

"what song?" he asked looking at song sheets, i felt everybodys eyes roam me, i was wearing short tanned leather skirt with a white vest tucked in with tanned leather broches. my hair poker straight and more make-up then usual to hide the cuts and brusies i gained earlier.

"an original song..." he then turned around and looked me up and down too. i saw he knew something was up, was my busted lip showing it was hurting under all this thick make-up. i just shook the thought off. i walked over to the band and handed the sheet music for it and waited for mr. shues response. he just nodded his head and took a sear next to santana.

_"Insecure_  
><em> In a skin<em>  
><em> Like a puppet, a girl on a string<em>

_ Broke away_  
><em> Learn to fly<em>  
><em> If you want her back gotta let it shine<em>

i walked up to puck and sang in his face

_So it looks like the joke's on you_  
><em> 'Cause the girl that you thought you knew<em>

_ She's so gone_  
><em> That's so over now<em>  
><em> She's so gone<em>  
><em> You won't run her around<em>  
><em> You can look but you won't see<em>  
><em> The girl I used to be<em>  
><em> 'Cause she's<em>  
><em> She's so gone<em>

i then walked back to the front of the room 

_Here I am_  
><em> This is me<em>  
><em> And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be<em>

with the next verse i pulled brittany up and we mocked the emotions on our faces 

_Are you shocked?_  
><em> Are you mad?<em>  
><em> That you're missing out on who I really am<em>

at this point i pointed to Tina, we still were abit on off. 

_So it looks like the joke's on you_  
><em> 'Cause the girl that you thought you knew<em>

then i pulled up mercedes, kurt and sam to dance with me and brittany. we started to dance widely as sam and brit help mesing threw laughing our butts, it helped me forget about this morning 

_She's so gone_  
><em> That's so over now<em>  
><em> She's so gone<em>  
><em> You won't run her around<em>  
><em> You can look but you won't see<em>  
><em> The girl I used to be<em>  
><em> 'Cause she's<em>  
><em> She's so gone away<em>  
><em> Like kiss the rain<em>  
><em> She's so gone<em>  
><em> Baby, this is me, yeah<em>

at this time everyone was up and dancing about laughing even . 

_She's so gone_  
><em> That's so over now<em>  
><em> She's so gone<em>  
><em> You won't run her around<em>  
><em> You can look but you won't see<em>  
><em> The girl I used to be<em>  
><em> 'Cause she's<em>  
><em> She's so gone<em>  
><em> She's so gone<em>

_ You can look but you won't see_  
><em> The girl I used to be<em>  
><em> 'Cause she's<em>  
><em> She's so gone<em>

_ So alone_  
><em> She's so gone<em>  
><em> Gone, gone, gone<em>

every one was still laughing from the excitement and clapping and 'whoo'ing widely. i totally forgot about everything, until sam told me i had something on my lip and of course being so forgetful when im having fun i wiped my plum lipstick off showing my bad busted lip.

"what happened?" sam asked concerned

"what you mean?" i asked not knowing, now everyone was facing me.

"you're lip Q?" santana butted in

"yeh its all swollen..." rachel added.

then before i knew i puck threw a punch towards Cameron, so much for a normall day.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed and i know that that song isnt original but just pretened please... the song is called she's so gone by lemonade mouth check it out please. love you all and will upload when i can xx<strong> 


End file.
